True Love Never Dies
by Kat8790
Summary: What if Barbara Jean really did have to worry about something happening between Brock and Reba while they were visiting Terry?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reba hadn't said anything the whole time they were driving back to the hotel. She still couldn't believe that Terry was dead. She really messed things up there. She really couldn't help it though. She loves Brock. Loved. Loved Brock. Looking over at him, he too seemed somewhere else as well.

"Brock, can we stop somewhere."

Looking at her for a split second he asked. "Why?"

"I just need a drink, a strong drink."

Not disagreeing with her he pulled up to a bar that was just up the street. "You know we just left a bar." Brock said looking at Reba.

"I know. Just, don't ask questions." They walked into a smokey bar and sat in a booth in the back.

Brock stood up after a few minutes. "What do you want?"

"Anything."

Brock nodded. Brock came back a few minutes later with a couple of rum and cokes. Reba immediately took a big gulp of the drink. "Slow down Reba."

"I just can't believe Terry is dead."

Brock looked down at his own drink sadly. "I know."

"I wish I could have gone to the funeral but considering what happened maybe it wouldn't have been the best thing."

Brock nodded in agreement. Thinking about what Reba had said at the bar he asked, "Do you really regret picking me and not Terry?"

Reba finally looked up into Brock's eyes. "Brock I will never regret our twenty years together. No matter how much I joke I loved our time together. Even after everything that has happened I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. They were good times."

Brock smiled, "Yes they were." Another question popped into Brock's head. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if Barbara Jean wasn't in the picture?"

"Yes, I have." Reba hadn't expected herself to speak so freely but it was the truth. She had wondered about that. "I have many ideas on what our life would have been like. Would we still be married but fighting? Would we have gotten a divorce anyway? Would we have worked things out and be happily married still? I have thought about it but I can't really come up with any real conclusion to what would have happened."

Brock nodded. They sat in silence for a long while. Having a couple of more drinks. Reba and Brock were quickly getting buzzed. "I think maybe we should go. If I have anymore to drink. I won't be able to drive. I shouldn't drive now but we need to get back to the hotel."

Nodding Reba got up. To quickly. She got dizzy a little and fell into the arms of Brock. She mumbled a sorry and tried to move away but he wouldn't let her. He helped her out of the bar and into the car.

Arriving back at the hotel, Reba was feeling a little better but not much. Brock still had to help her to her room. Getting her key of her purse he opened the door and let her in. "Thank you for helping me to my room. I could have made it by myself you know."

Brock nodded. "I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. That's all."

Reba rolled her eyes, she was starting to feel like her old self again. "You want some coffee. Maybe talk some more before we both hit the sack. It's still early." He nodded and followed her into the room sitting down on the chair at the desk.

After the coffee was ready she handed him a cup and sat across from him on the bed. "So..."

"So..."

They both laughed. "You know this is dumb. We have known each other for about 25 years and we are unable to strike up a conversation."

"Well, usually when we talk we always fight."

"Do not."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"See." Brock said smiling.

Reba smiled slightly. Reba looked down at her coffee sadly. "This coffee isn't doing anything for me."

Brock nodded. "Me either."

Reba set the coffee down and went over to the little fridge. "Ah ha!" She smiled holding up to little bottles of vodka. She handed one to Brock and they clinking the bottles and taking their first gulps.

A few minutes later they were both feeling a bit looser. Reba was laying across the bed as they talked and laughed about old times with Terry and during their marriage. Reba then proceded to bring up a moment when Brock played dress up with Cheyenne.

Reba was laughing and Brock was looking sullen but you could see a hint of a smile. "I still have the pictures I took."

"You show those pictures so anyone and I'll..."

Reba sat up on her elbows. "You'll what?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." Reba smiled but that soon faded. "What happened?"

Brock looked up. "What do you mean?"

Reba scooted to the end of the bed. "What happened with us? Why didn't it work?"

Brock was stunned. They had NEVER brought up this subject before. Running his fingers through his hair he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Was I not good enough? Was I really conrolling? Did I push you away?" Tears started coming to her eyes. She always wanted to know but she could never bring herself to ask these questions.

Again, Brock was stunned at her questions. Quickly Brock sat next to her on the bed and took her hands. "No, you did nothing wrong. Any man would be lucky to have you as a wife or even as a friend."

"Then, what happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe we grew apart or...maybe...it was me. We never really talked about our problems. We sort of just ran away or I did really." Reba nodded. "But don't think for one second any was your fault."

"Yeah...I'll remember. It was all you." Reba and Brock chuckled together. Brock brought her into a hug. It felt really good to hold her again.

Reba was also liking the way it felt to be close to him again. He smelled really good too. He always smelled good. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I've gotten over it Brock."

"I have to tell you though. I do still love you."

Reba didn't know how to respond to that really. What he said could mean anything. As a friend or really still did love her with all his heart. After a while she finally looked up and faced him. "Wh..." She was cut off by Brock lips deceding upon hers. Not really knowing what to do except to respond to him, Reba was begining to feel the wildfires she always felt with him. Her arms found their way around his neck and her fingers found his soft hair. Reba was the first to break away.

Their breathing was heavy and they both knew that they wanted more. "Barbara Jean..."

"Don't worry about her right now."

Reba nodded but she knew this was very wrong. So very wrong. She didn't like Barbara Jean but she didn't want to her hurt either. She really wanted this though. She wanted this more than anything. "I don't think we..."

"I don't either but..." They nodded. They both wanted it. Their lips met again. Right at this moment, Barbara Jean didn't exist. Nothing was in their way of having their night. Sitting up but still connected to her lips, Brock stood in front of her and gently guided her to the head of the bed. Reba followed what he was doing and scooted back. Breaking apart for only a second, her head hit the pillow. Brock eased himself on top of her and they smiled at each other for one second before their lips connected once again.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reba's eyes fluttered open and she was very aware of the strong arm around her waist. Suddenly the activities of the night before came back to her and to her surprise she did not feel guilty. She didn't want to jump up and try getting out of there as soon as possible. She wanted to stay right where she was. She soon felt Brock moving and she snuggled closer to his embrace. Reba couldn't help but smile about last night. Despite knowing how wrong it is and how much it is going to hurt people...if anyone found out, she enjoyed every moment she had with him. She soon felt more movement from Brock and light kisses on her neck as he slowly awoke. Reba turned to see Brock fully awake.

"What do we do now?" asked with a smile on his face.

Reba loved his smile. She still does. "We have to get up. It's almost noon."

Brock pulled her close and kissed her neck again and whispered in her ear, "I'm already "up"."

Reba smiled. "No, we really have to leave."

"I know. Your right. As always."

Reba quickly found her robe and made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the water and quickly entered the tub. Last night couldn't have been better for her. What's gonna happen today or tomorrow she didn't know. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. Reba leaned back into Brock's embrace and sighed in content. She really loved this feeling but how long would this last? Till they got home? Tomorrow? Forever? To be perfectly honest she was secretly hoping for the last one but even thought he had said he still loved her, he didn't say what would happen once they got back.

"Brock."

"Hmmm?" he murmured into her neck.

"What's going to happen once we get back?" Turning to see his reaction, she could tell he had no idea either.

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess I was just to caught up n the moment." Reba smiled. She had gotten caught up in the moment too. "How about we not think about what happens after we get out of this shower." Reba, bring a woman who rarely did a girly giggle, but she did. Before she knew it, she was wrapped up in his arms...again.

After their shower together, they quickly dressed and hurried to check out because they were really late. They should have already been gone now. Reba was somewhat at fault because she spent a good part of the time trying to cover up the hickeys on her neck with cover up. It helped a bit but she ended up having to wear a turtle neck sweater home. She only hoped that Barbara Jean or Cheyenne didn't think anthing of it and try to do a hickey check.

They were almost at Reba's house when Brock pulled over to the side of the road. "What are you doing?" asked Reba, who was very confused right now.

Brock killed the engine and turned to face Reba. "We really need to talk about what happened before we get home."

Reba nodded. "I completely agree."

"Right...ummm...this is hard Reba. I meant every word I said when I told you I still love you. I just want you to know that."

Reba smiled. "I still love you too." That was the first time she admitted it.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about us."

Reba was stunned. "So...last night and this morning was just really nothing to you then."

"No! I meant everything. I just think we should maybe keep whatever we have going on under wraps right now."

Reba could feel her pulse quicken and her temper was rising. "So...you want to have a relationship with me but you still want to be married to Barbara Jean?"

"No..."

"Then your going to tell her you want a divorce?"

"Well, no, not..."

Her face was really showing her anger. Her nose was flared and her eyes like a little glint in them that looked like fire. "So let me get this straight. You want to stay married but you want me on the side as well?"

"Reba, I love you. I do. I just feel maybe we should wait a while and then break to everyone gently. It would make things easier."

"You mean, make things easier for you."

"No, Reba..."

"No." She held her hand up and turned back in her seat so she was facing front. "It's ok. It's my fault. I let my guard down. I went against everything I believed in."

"Reba please..."

"No, let's just go."

"Reba just ta..."

"No! Let's go. I. Want. To. Go. Home."

Brock sighed. He couldn't talk to her like this. She wasn't going to let him speak at all. He started the engine and headed toward Reba's house once again.

Reba couldn't believe she had let herself get hurt. Again. She wasn't going to let that happen anymore. No more Brock. No More. She meant that too. She wasn't going to deal with this. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Her heart couldn't take having it broken a third time.

Brock pulled into Reba's driveway and Reba got out as quickly as she could. The only thing said was Reba asking Brock to pop the trunk. Grabbing her bag she headed inside her house. Right before her hand touched the knob, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little. "Reba, we really need to talk."

Flinging her arm away she said, "We already talked and I understood everything you had to say. Now go home to your _wife_!"

The door suddenly opened to reveal a very worried looking Barbara Jean. "Reba!" BJ pulled Reba into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead! I was ready to call the police."

Reba's eyes were huge and looked as if they were gonna pop out. "Can't breathe!" Reba struggled out her words.

BJ let go immediately and shut the door, forgeting or not noticing Brock was still out there. "Where's Brock?"

Reba set down her bag and crossed towards the kitchen. "You just slammed the door in his face."

"Oh!" BJ opened the door and brought Brock into a hug ad kissed his lips. "Sorry honey." She pushed him away though and eyed him suspiciously. "Why were you late?"

"Stuck in traffic." BJ seemed to buy this because she nodded and kissed him again.

Reba saw the exchange and felt a tug at her heart. She should have known something like this would happen. Why did she do that? Why did she go against her better judgment? He is married! What was she thinking? She crossed into the kitchen to find Cheyenne and Van in there with the baby. "Hey mom. How was the party?"

Reba sighed. "Terry, our friend, is dead."

Cheyenne gasp. "What?"

"Yeah, he was very sick. To be honest, I don't want to talk about this past weekend, if you don't mind." Cheyenne didn't ask anything more. Reba went to the coffee pot and prepaired to make some coffee. She needed some aspiran too for the tiny headache she was having from last night. She went into the cupboard for a glass. When she turned she saw BJ and Brock entering the kitchen.

BJ gave her a smile and sat on an island stool. "So, Reba. How was your weekend?"

Reba sneered at her. "Wonderful."

"Really. Is that why your wearing a turtle neck?" BJ tried to reach for the neck of Reba's sweater but Reba pulled back. "Why won't you let me see? Got something to hide?" she asked suspicously.

Reba's blood began to boil and she exploded. "Yes Barbara Jean! I do. I have hickey's all over my neck from your husbend from our romantic weekend away! He was going to tell you today he's leaving you for me."

BJ looked a little hurt. "I was just playing with you Reba. No need to get all mean."

Reba left the kitchen screaming. "Well, excuse me if I am not in the mood for games. I'm going to take a nap!"

"Geez, what's wrong with her?" asked BJ

"Our friend Terry died last week. I don't think she's taking it very well."

BJ looked sad. "Oh, I feel like an idiot." Everyone looked at her funny. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

BJ started towards the stairs but Brock stopped her. "I don't think that's a good idea. I think I should. I think she's hurting because of Terry."

BJ nodded. "I'll see you at home. sweetie."

Brock nodded and BJ kissed his cheek. He cringed at the kiss. He felt nothing. With Reba though, even a slight brush of their hands sent shivers to his spine. He knew she was upset with him. He really did need to talk to her.

He made it to her door and knocked. "Whoever you are, go away." Brock ignored her and walked in anyway. She was lying down with a wash cloth on her head. Looking up she sneered at Brock. "I thought I told you to go away."

Brock shut the door. "I know your upset with me."

Reba shot up. "Upset! No." She scoffed. "Just because we had sex in less than twenty four hours and you told me you still loved me and then you basicly tell me that you didn't want me after all."

Brock crossed the room and sat down in front of her. "I didn't say I didn't want you."

"No, you just told me you wanted me as your mistress. Oh that's so much better." Reba got off the bed and began to pace the bedroom. Brock got up and hugged her. Reba tried to push her away but he was stronger than her. Reba then looked at him with ears in her eyes. Brock's heart ached as he saw those beautiful blue eyes with those tears. He wiped them away and then leaned down to kiss her. Reba saw this coming and turned her face so he kissed her cheek instead.

"Reba, I know that you want me. Don't you feel the sparks. Tell me you do."

Reba began to cry again and she pushed him away. "I do want you. I do but I can't have you. You're still married. That makes you off limits. Last night...and this morning was wonderful but it was a big mistake that we both made. It can't happen again. I know I don't like her but I don't think I could hurt BJ the way you two hurt me when I found out about all that was going on. I know how she would feel. It would crush her. She really loves you. Now please go."

"But Reba..."

Reba sobbed. "Please Brock, don't do this to me. Just go."

He hated to see her like this. He just wanted to take her in his arms but he saw how much he was hurting her. He nodded and left for home. Reba then climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

It's been two months since Reba really talked to Brock. Everything really went back to normal. The ony thing that Reba noticed was the looks she would get and give out. She couldn't help but notice Brock staring once in a while and she would smile in adoration back. She hoped no one noticed. She thought forgetting about the whole time she spent with Brock that weekend would have been easy but she was very wrong. She would find herself thinking and smiling about that night more than she should have. He soon started evading her dreams too. She would have flashbacks from that night or her mind would make up some new fantasy. One included Brock coming to her house and telling her he was leaving Barbara Jean and then he would sweep her off her feet and carry her to the bedroom. She knew this would never happen though. Only in her dreams.

Reba was lying in bed one morning, not wanting to get up. She felt like total crap. She's been sick for a couple of days now and she wanted this to stop. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower ready to start her day, even though she didn't want to. As she was brushing her teeth a wave of nausea hit her and she rushed over to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much to begin with. Calming herself she rinsed out her mouth and continue with brushing her teeth.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen. The first thing she did was grab a bottle of pepto bismal and take a couple of huge gulps. That's when she heard the voice coming from the living room into the kitchen. "Whoa Mom, slow down." said Cheyenne "Are you feeling ok?" Reba shook her head and put the bottle away. "You've been feeling like this for a couple of days. Maybe you should go to the doctors."

Reba downed the rest of the water she had and nodded. "I have thought about it. I need to make an appointment."

Cheyenne nodded. "Good. Just don't wait so long." Cheyenne then started going through the cupboards. "Where's the aspirin?" Reba shrugged. Cheyenne turned to her mother. "What do you do for cramps?"

"Huh?"

"Cramps mom. Menstrual cramps."

"Oh, ummmm, usually aspirin but a heating pad works just as good."

"Thanks."

Reba didn't even hear her say thanks or hear her leave. She was to busy thinking about menstraul cramps. She had been so busy she had forgotten she hadn't had any lately. This made her very worried. She yelled at Cheyenne saying she was going out and to watch the kids. Grabbing her keys, she left.

Reba was very nervous. She hadn't the need to buy one of these in a long time. There seemed to be a variety of these things. She was about to grab one when she heard a voice that made her cringe. "Reba!" She turned to see BJ running at her. Baby Henry and Brock closely followed behind. "Hey. I'm glad I caught you. I was going to ask you if it was ok if Kyra and Jake came with me for the day. I just want to hang out, let them get to know me more."

"Barbara Jean, they have known you for about a year and a half now."

"I know. Look, I just want them to go with me today. I have the whole day planned out and I would really appreciate it. Plus you would have the whole day to yourself."

That peeked Reba's interest. She would be alone. "All right but have them home at a decent hour."

BJ got excited. "Oh thank..."

She was about to hug Reba when she said, "Don't touch me,"

"Right," BJ nodded and headed past Reba but not before quickley grabbing a hug and bolting.

Reba shook her head and turned to Brock and Henry. "So...she dragged you along to the store."

Brock nodded. "Reba, I'm not going with BJ and the kids. Do you think we could talk later today?"

"I don..."

"BROCK!" The yell was heard clear across the store. "I have to go. We will talk later."

Before Reba could protest, Brock was gone. Maybe it would be a good thing if he came over. She might have something to talk to him about anyway. She grabbed the box she was going to before and made her way to the check out counter.

Arriving home she found a note on the counter, 'Mom, Jake and I went with BJ for the day. She said you knew but just in case...anyway. See you later. Kyra'. Reba threw the note away and headed upstairs. She went into her bathroom and began to read the instructions on the pregnancy test box. Reba was so nervous, according to the box, it took a few minutes. She had been pacing her bedroom the whole time. If she was pregnant how was she going to tell Brock? What about BJ? What about the kids? She was about to go check the test when she heard her bedroom door open.

Brock's face appeared. "Reba, can we talk?"

"I don't think now is a good time."

Brock looked a little annoyed. "When wll be a good time? Reba you've been avoiding me unless you want to insult me. We have never really talked about what..."

"I might be pregnant!" Reba couldn't take it. She just blurted it out. She looked up to see his reaction. He looked stunned.

He walked to the bed and sat down. "How did it happen?"

"You see Brock when two people love each other or are completely out of their minds..."

"I know how but we used..."

Reba nodded and sat down next to him. "Well, one of them didn't work." They sat there for a while trying to let the information sink in.

"So...I suppose you should get a test or go to the..."

Reba held up her hand. "Already done. I'm just waiting right now."

Brock's head shot up. "You mean when you were at the store..." She nodded. "Why didn't you say something then?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know. I thought you wife might have a problem with it!"

"Ok. Sorry."

Silence filled the room once more. Brock was now the one pacing. Everything was falling apart but the more he really thought about it though the more he kind of liked the idea of Reba being pregnant. He did plan on talking to Barbara Jean soon. They weren't working out. He always thought marrying BJ would be a good thing but he was very wrong. He stopped his pacing for a moment to look up. Reba was gone.

Confused he call out for her. "Reba?" He saw the bathroom door open and Reba came out of the bathroom holding the test. "What does it say?"

Reba looked up at Brock and said...

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Reba looked up at Brock and said, "Two lines."

Brock's shoulders sagged a little. "You're not pregnant."

Reba shook her head. "Two lines means I am."

Brock perked up. he walked over to her, picked her up and swung her around. "This is great!"

He set her down and Reba was, well, shocked. "You're happy about this?"

"Of course. We're having another baby!"

Reba shook her head and sat down on the bed. "Brock how are you going to tell your wife you got your ex-wife pregnant?"

Brock took it down a couple of notches and sat down next to Reba. "Sorry. Got caught up in the moment."

"Getting caught up in the moment is what got us into this situation."

Brock sighed. "Your probably not going to like this but maybe we should keep this to ourselves until we figure out exactly what to do."

Brock waited for her to start yelling but what he did hear shocked him. "I agree. We really need to talk and think this over together before we tell anyone anything." Brock looked suprised. He didn't think she would go for it. "What?" she asked when she saw his look.

"I didn't think you would agree. I expected you to yell at me. Maybe even hit me."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I? We need time to think."

Reba then got up and started towards the bathroom. "Where you going?"

Reba turned slightly. "Going to hide the test."

"Just throw it away."

She shook her head. "Oh no. Cheyenne did that and Jake found it. I'm not letting that happen again."

"Just throw it away in the trash outside. No one is going to go digging through it."

Reba reluctently agreed and they headed downstairs After putting the test in the trash, Reba and Brock sat down to talk. "What are we going to do Brock?" He shrugged. They were both at a loss on where to start. How would they tell the kids? Barbara Jean? "How are you going to tell Barbara Jean?"

Again he shrugged, "I don't have a clue. I planned on talking to her anyway, about us, I just don't know how to go about it."

Reba got up and started pacing again. "This shouldn't have happened. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't just kick you out of the hotel room when I had the chance. Why did I let my guard down?" She then went over to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" asked Brock who was now behind her.

"I'm hungry." She then slammed the door.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing good in there."

Brock chuckled a little. He knew she was upset but he still couldn't help be a little excited about having another child with her. "Reba, let's calm down."

"I am calm!" she yelled in his face and then turned away from him angry.

Brock wrapped his arms around her from behind. Reba struggled some but soon relaxed, realizing she wouldn't be able to free herself. "Brock let go." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Nope, not until you admit you might be a little excited about having this baby." Reba scoffed and pushed him away. Brock was to quick though and had her trapped against the counter with hands on either side of her. "Come on Reba. Admit your a little excited."

There was a hint of a tiny smile forming on her lips and she said, "No."

"Come on. I know you have to be a tiny bit excited."

Reba couldn't hold her grin. "All right. Maybe a little."

Brock laughed and hugged her. Kissing her cheek he started singing in her ear, "Havin my baby what a lovely way of saying how much you love me."

Reba smiled. "Brock, please don't sing. You'll ruin the song."

He didn't listen he pulled Reba closer and continued. "Having my baby what a lovely way of saying how much you love me."

Then something crossed Reba's mind and she held up her hand for him to stop singing. "What about us?"

Brock looked confused. "What do you mean about us?"

"What's going to happen between you and me?"

Brock sighed. "Way to kill a mood Reba."

"I'm serious. What's going to happen?"

"I told you I was going to talk to Barbara Jean."

Reba nodded. "I know you said that but I'm just wondering if your going to change your mind or later down the road your gonna pack up and leave again." Reba said looking down at her feet. Reba was pretty close to tears now.

Brock wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm not going anywhere honey. You have got me for the rest of your life." Brock kissed her sweetly on the lips and soon that little kiss turned into a more passionate one.

A couple hours later Reba and Brock layed on the kitchen floor under Brock's jacket. "Well..." sighed Reba as she layed her head on Brock's naked chest. "So much for talkin."

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"So much for talkin." Brock chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Reba wished she could have controlled herself at that hotel but lately she has been loosing it when around him. She couldn't help it. She loves him. Reba sighed in content wishing she could stay like this forever. She turned her head so she could face him. "We really should get dressed. Who knows when they will be home."

Brock tightened his grip on her. "They won't be back for hours."

"As much as I would love to just stay like this all day we must get up and dressed" Brock sighed nodded. They were almost dressed when Reba's head snapped up towards the door. "Did you hear that?"

Brock laughed. "You're paranoid."

Then you could hear a car door slam. "Now you've had to have heard that." They rushed to get the rest of their clothes on and as soon as Brock put his shoe on the front door burst open. Reba and Brock immediately came up from the floor and were standing behind the counter. Barbara Jean and Jake walked into the house. Kyra following close behind but she went immediately upstairs to her room. BJ and Jake walked into the kitchen and Jake didn't look so good. Reba walked over to him in concern. "Honey, are you feeling ok?" she asked feeling his forehead.

Jake didn't respond but ran to the bathroom instead. Reba looked to Barbara Jean. "He had a little bit too much food at the zoo."

Reba breathed. "What did you feed him?"

Barbara Jean bit her lip. "Well, a little of this a little of that."

"What did he eat Barbara Jean?"

She avoided Reba's gaze. "Just a hot dog, fries, and an ice cream bar."

"How much did he have"

"Four...of each."

Reba threw her hands in the air. "I trusted you to take care of them and you just..." Reba couldn't even speak. She just glared at Barbara Jean and went into the bathroom to see Jake.

BJ turned to her husbend. "What are you doing here? I thought you said something about going to the golf course."

Brock tried to keep eye contact with her but it was tough. "Ummm...well, I said I might go to the golf course. I was but then I stopped here to talk to Reba about something and she needed help with some stuff." Brock kept himself from cringing at the lame excuse. He just hoped Barbara Jean bought it.

She didn't but she nodded anyway. She knew something was wrong. He has been acting very strange for the past couple of months and they have been arguing a lot more. If he would only talk to her. She was about to ask him something when Reba walked back in with Jake who was clutching his stomach.

"Jake's pretty sick. I'm going to have to see you two later. Come on honey. Let's get you to bed."

Barbara Jean and Brock went home as soon as Reba took Jake upstairs. Once home Brock went immediately to the refrigerator for a beer. Taking in all this new information was stressful. He was going to be a father again. He just had a baby and now he was having another one. He was excited. He was happy to have a baby with Reba but it was still a little shocking to him that it was actually happening. He never thought Reba would ever give him another chance. He knew he had hurt her so much. His time with Barbara Jean was the biggest mistake of his life. How could he had thrown away a twenty year marriage. No more mistakes. He was going to fix everything he did to Reba. He was going to make it up to her starting immediately. His mind then went to the thought of the baby. He couldn't wait to see him or her. His mind was so far away he didn't even hear Barbara Jean come into the kitchen.

Barbara Jean walked into the kitchen and saw Brock sitting at the table smiling. What he was smiling about she will probably never know because he didn't tell her anything anymore. She went in and got herself a glass and pulled the wine bottle out. Pouring a generous portion of red wine she sat down accross the table from Brock. It was then he snapped out of his daydream and noticed her.

"Hey." Brock said smiling.

"What you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

Barbara Jean pressed her luck. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just things Barbara Jean. I don't feel like discussing them right now."

"Ok. Sorry I was just wondering."

She always asked him that. What he was thinking? Where he was? Where was he going? It was annoying at times. Scratch that. It was just down right irritating. The sooner he talked to her the better off they will both be.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" asked Barbara Jean as she got up to put her glass in the sink.

Brock turned to her. "What?"

"We don't talk anymore. You used to come home and you would tell me how your day was. It's not even a year since we have been married and it just seems like you are becoming distant. I just really want you to talk to me. Please. Just tell what has been going on."

Brock heard her voice cracking and saw the tears forming in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this. He really wished he could love her as much as he wanted to but he doesn't and he was going to have to break her heart but not today. Reba and him haven't even discussed how to go about this yet. He knew he had to talk to Barbara Jean but not yet. He walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. A lot has been on my mind lately. Nothing is wrong."

This seemed to make her feel better because she wiped her eyes and smiled. "I guess I was just being silly." She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

Another tug went out to her. This was not going to be easy. Not at all. Soon Henry started to cry and Barbara Jean sighed. "I'll go. You relax." He kissed the top of her head and walked up to Henry's room. He walked into his son's room and saw Henry up crying in his crib. "Hey buddy. Come here." He picked him up and Henry almost immediately stopped crying. "It's been a little while sense we had one of our talks. I know you can't respond but you can hear me just find. A lot of stuff has been going on. A lot more is going to happen. I hate to hurt your Mom. I do love your mom. Just not as much as I would like. It's complicated. I just hope someday you will understand. It's going to be hard. Especially on you but I'll be there for you. Don't you worry about that." Brock looked down to see Henry asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of his head and set him back in his crib.

He walked back downstairs and saw BJ asleep on the couch. She must have been so tired from her day. He took a blanket and placed it on her. He kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep for a moment. "I'm so sorry Barbara Jean. I'm so sorry."

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Reba had stayed up most of the night with Jake. Mainly helping him back and forth to the bathroom and bringing him water and crackers. It gave her a some time to think as she sat there rubbing his back while he slept. She would find herself making a baby name list in her mind. So far she had Christopher, Andrew, or Nicholas for a boy and Christina, Loralei, and Venessa for a girl. She should really be thinking about how her and Brock were going to tell the kids and when were they going to tell them. She was quite happy that her and Brock were going to get back together but there were so many things they needed to work out to make their relationship work this time. She only hoped Brock would want to talk everything out, unlike the last time. She had a feeling though that everything was going to be much better this time.

The next morning Jake was feeling much better so Reba was able to go downstairs and make herself something to eat. She was starving. She had almost forgotten how hungry you could get while pregnant or it could also be the fact that she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. Walking into the kitchen and looking into the refrigerator she found nothing that sounded all that good to her, until she opened the freezer. She smiled and grabbed a snickers bar that was in there. She sighed in content at the first bite. She had never eaten this kind of junk for breakfast before. It was kind of funny to her, she has eaten a snickers before but it never tasted as good as it did now. She turned away from the refrigerator to see Cheyenne walking into the kitchen with Elizabeth.

"Snickers for breakfast mom?" she asked with a smile.

Reba forced down what she had in her mouth. "It really sounded good to me."

"I used to have strange things for breakfast. That was when I was pregnant. Your not pregnant are you mom?" asked Cheyenne kidding but not realizing how right she was.

Reba almost dropped her candy bar. "Cheyenne..."

"Mom I was only kidding. Please I know you better then that. You would never do that."

Reba nodded and sat the kitchen eating her candy bar. Van walked in and kissed his wife and daughter on the cheek. "Goooooooooood morning everyone." He paused when he saw what Reba was eating. "Snickers for breakfast Mrs. H. Your not pregnant are you?" He laughed as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. Reba laughed a very awkward laugh and hoped no one noticed but what she didn't notice was Van leaving to take the trash out.

Van whistled as he brought the full trash out. Opening the lid he dropped the bag in there and shut it. He turned to go back inside but something was preventing him. His jacket had gotten caught on a sharp edge of the trash can and when he tugged the trash can fell and the garbage spill out and some bags even ripped. "Ahhh. Gross." Van bent down to clean up as much garbage as he could. He set the can back up and was about to close the lid when he saw it. A pregnancy test and from he could see, it was positive. "What the...?"

Meanwhile back inside Elizabeth was entertaining her Mommy and her Grandma with her latest gibberish. Van walked in and looked at Cheyenne. "Can I talk to you for a moment upstairs. Can you watch Elizabeth for a sec Mrs. H." Reba nodded and continued to make faces at Elizabeth.

Cheyenne followed Van upstairs very confused. Van slammed the door and looked straight into her eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. What is wrong with you?"

Van blew out some air of frustration. "I found the test Cheyenne."

Still confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"The pregnancy test Cheyenne. Did you plan on telling me anytime soon?"

Cheyenne stood there for a moment shocked. "Pregnan...Van I'm not pregnant. I didn't take any test."

He looked a little taken aback. "Then who else could have?" They both thought about it for a moment and then looked at each other wide eyed. "You don't think your..."

Cheyenne shook her head and made that its too unbelievable face. "No...she would have told...No...it could be Barbara Jean's."

"Why would she leave a pregnancy test in our trash? Hmmm?"

"Maybe she didn't want my dad to know yet."

Van nodded. "Hopefully. I just couldn't imagine your..." He shuddered.

"It has to be Barbara Jean's. I mean come on. My mom isn't even in a relationship. Even if she was my mom is not the type to do that sort of stuff." Van nodded and again shuddered.

They walked back downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. Standing at the sink was Reba and she was holding her head, not looking to good. They walked all the way into the kitchen. "You ok mom?"

Her head snapped up at her voice. That wasn't a good idea. She was a little dizzy and she swayed a bit. Van was right by her side ready to catch her if she fell. "Mrs. H, you sure your all right."

She shook him away and nodded her head. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She went over to the kitchen table to sit down and settle herself.

Meanwhile Van and Cheyenne were sharing a look. Her being dizzy was not a really good sign.

Just then Barbara Jean and Brock walked in through the back door. Barbara Jean had a big smile on her face. "Hello all!" She then saw Reba at the table, not looking to good. "You ok Reba?"

She held up her hand. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

Cheyenne was then making motions to Barbara Jean. "Barbara Jean can we talk to you in the living room." She smiled and nodded following them in there.

Brock sat down next to Reba and whispered. "You all right."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just forgot how I hated all the other stuff that came with..." Brock nodded.

Meanwhile in the living room Cheyenne and Van went into asking Barbara Jean the blunt question. "BJ, please tell us your pregnant." said Cheyenne in a worried voice.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant." she whispered.

Confused she said, "No. Why?" Cheyenne put her face in her hands and sighed. Whispering she explained how Van found the pregnancy trash in the garbage. "So, it's not yours?"

Cheyenne shook her head. "No and I don't think it could be Kyra's. I think it might be..."

Barbara Jean gasp. "Not Reba but she's not even in a relationship."

"Not that we know of. She has been kind of weird lately. I think she might have a secret guy."

Barbara Jean smiled. "This is great. Reba might have a man."

Cheyenne shook her head. "This is not great. She might also be pregnant BJ."

"The only thing we can do it ask her."

Cheyenne looked at her in disbelief. "We can't just come out and ask her!"

"Why not? It's the only way to find out." Barbara Jean then left and headed for the kitchen before Van and Cheyenne could stop her. Just as they walked into the kitchen they heard BJ asking Reba, "So..are you seeing anyone Reba?"

They turned to Reba and she looked confused. "No and no Barbara Jean you may not set me up with anyone."

It was killing Cheyenne so she just blurted it out. "Mom are you pregnant?"

Reba head shot up and again that wasn't a good idea. She got dizzy again and put her head in her hands. "Where would you get an idea like that?" She got up and walked over to the sink to get a glass of water.

"Mom Van found the pregnancy test in the trash. It doesn't belong to me or BJ and I definately don't think it belong's to Kyra. What's going on mom?"

"Cheyenne..." Maybe eating that snickers for breakfast wasn't such a great idea. Even if it was good she didn't think the baby liked it all that much because all of a sudden she got a little dizzy again and a wave of sickness came over her. What great timing she thought. She darted out of the room and to the bathroom where she got rid of the snickers she had just ate. She rinsed her mouth out again and she came back into the kitchen.

Cheyenne by now was not looking so happy. "I think that pretty much answers my question."

She looked to everyone and they all looked shocked. Brock of course didn't look shocked. He just kept staring at his shoes. "I'm not..."

Cheyenne threw her hands in the air. "Mom I'm not dumb. You have been dizzy, you just threw up, you ate snickers for breakfast this morning and Van found a pregnancy test in the trash. Come on just fess up."

"All right! Ok. I'm pregnant. Happy."

Cheyenne shook her head. "Who's the father? Have you been seeing him long?"

She snuck a look at Brock but he wasn't even looking at anyone still. "No...I don't...know who the father is."

Everyone's mouths just dropped. "Mom! This isn't like you. What happened? Did you get drunk or something and have a one night stand. What is wrong with you? I thought you had better judgement?"

Cheyenne was angry and Reba was close to tears. She hated that her daughter thought she was like one of those who would have a one night stand. "Cheyenne..." Reba's voice was cracking and she wasn't very good at hiding how hurt she was.

"I don't want to hear it! This isn't something you would do. Your acting like some kind of slut!"

Brock couldn't take it anymore. He saw how much this was hurting her. She couldn't let Reba protect him. She was nice enough to wait while he decided how to tell Barbara Jean, this had to be the time now. He stood up and walked over to Reba. "Cheyenne! Stop it! Right now this ends. You have no right to talk to your mother this way."

"But dad she doesn't even know who the father is."

Brock sighed. Now it was time. "Yes she does."

He paused for a moment and looked at Reba. "Brock..."

He looked straight up to the eyes of Barbara Jean. "It's mine."

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

No one said anything. Barbara Jean looked like she had just been stabbed in the stomach. Cheyenne and Van were just in complete shock. What in the hell was going on? That's what was going through their minds.

"Mom...Dad..." Cheyenne was very confused and a little hurt. She didn't want them getting back together. That would be horrible. Everything was fine the way it was.

Reba couldn't look anyone in the eye. They haven't even talked anything over yet but maybe it was better if they got everything out now rather then later. "Cheyenne, Van. Go upstairs."

Cheyenne turned angry again. "We want to know what's going on? Why...?"

Reba held up her hand. "You will find out but right now go upstairs, please." Cheyenne nodded knowing they probably had to talk to BJ. Poor BJ. What this is gonna do to her. Cheyenne turned and had to practically drag Van out of the kitchen. Reba now looked towards Barbara Jean. Her face was tomato red. If it could happen, smoke would probably be coming out of her nose and ears right about now. Reba bit her lip. "Barbar..."

She held up her hand. "I DON'T want to talk to you right now. I really don't want to talk to either of you!"

She walked towards the door and Brock tried to stop her. "Barbara Jean..."

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you two did this to me! I considered you my best friend Reba and Brock...your my husband. You're supposed to love me! I can't believe...you know I don't even know why I am so surprised." she said chuckling to herself a little. "I should have seen this coming. The last couple of months you both have been acting weird. Ever since that trip you two took. I should have went. I should have...I can't do this. I have to get out of here." Tears were freely falling from her face as she left slamming the door behind her.

Reba and Brock stood in silence for a moment. Now that Reba thought about it, it wouldn't have gone well no matter how they told everyone. People would still be getting hurt. She turned to Brock. "I think you should go talk to her."

Brock nodded. "I'll be back later." He kissed her cheek and left.

Meanwhile Reba wanted to talk to Cheyenne and Van about this whole thing while Brock talked to BJ. She headed into the living room and was suprised to not see them there. She was sure they would have wanted to spy on them. She headed upstarirs to their room. She knocked and she heard someone yell come in. She opened to see Van and Cheyenne sitting on their bed. Probably talking about all their new found information. Their divorced parents were having a baby. Talk about drama.

Cheyenne was the first to look at her mom. "I hope you came in here to explain." she said in a angry tone.

Reba nodded. "I did." She walked over to their bed and sat down on the end. "Your father and I didn't intend for this to happen."

Cheyenne snorted. "When did this all start? How long has it been going on?"

"It started on our trip to see Terry. Old memories and feelings started to arise again. It just happened Cheyenne. It's very hard to explain but your father and I realized is that we still love one another and are wanting to try again."

"Why? Why are you two doing this to us? Do you know how much this is gonna hurt everyone. What about Barbara Jean?"

Reba couldn't believe this. "Why am I doing this to you?" Cheyenne nodded. "I am not doing anything to you! For once I am happy. I know a lot of people are going to get hurt but this is how it is. Your father and I want to try again and I am willing to give him another chance. For almost two years I put up with all this crap. Your dad leaving, BJ showing up here every single day, you two getting married, you two having a baby, cooking, cleaning, and solving everyone else's problems! You all do not know how hard this has been on me and I just..." She breathed in and out before she really started saying things she would regret. "You know, I shouldn't have to explain anything to you really. I am happy for once. I know I hurt BJ and I hate that because I know how she feels but I love your father and he loves me. Now I can understand this is going to take a lot of time getting used to..."

"I am not going to get used to anything. Van and I are going to find our own place." Cheyenne crossed her arms in the most immature way and looked away from her mother.

Reba hated her daughter being angry with her but if this is how she was going to be then fine. "Fine. Good luck then." Reba turned and left the room on the verge of tears. She hated hormones. It always made her more emotional then she wanted to be. She went into her bathroom to take a hot bath and give herself some time to think.

Meanwhile Brock went to look for Barbara Jean. It didn't take long. He found her at their home. She was in the kitchen, pounding the hell out of a couple of her dolls. Brock could only guess who she was pretending they were. He walked in and he must have startled her because she turned and was ready to hit him with a pan.

"Stop, it's me!" Brock started putting his arms up to protect himself.

Barbara Jean glared at him. "Oh I know." He tried to pull her around to him but she held up the pan acting like she was going to hit him with it. "Don't touch me blondie."

Brock put his arms up as a he's gives up. "I know your hurting but Barbara Jean lets be realistic here. We have been having problems for a while. We weren't gonna work out."

She turned to him in tears. "How would you know? You didn't even try to work it out. You just ran into the arms of Reba." She was sobbing now and Brock wanted to hug her but he knew that would result in serious injury.

"Please, Barbara Jean. I am so sorry."

BJ sniffled and she didn't look at him. "Brock I think it's best if you just pack up and go. I won't keep you from seeing Henry but if you do want to see him, call first. For now, just go."

Brock knew there was nothing more he could say to her. He left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Grabbing a duffle bag he put days worth of clothes in there and grab a few bathroom items. He stopped when he got to Henry's room. He set his bag down and went over to his crib. Henry was sleeping soundly in it. He kissed his son's head and then headed downstairs and out the door.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Brock headed up to Reba's door. He couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He could have gone to a cheap motel but to be perfectly honest he really didn't want to. He knocked on the door but he received no answer. "Reba?" he called through the house as he opened the door but still there was no answer. He set down his bag and hung his jacket on the hook by the door and he headed upstairs. He paused at Cheyenne and Van's room to see them sitting at the computer with a notebook writing down a bunch of things. He knocked lightly on the open door. Cheyenne looked up and he could see the anger flash through her eyes.

"What do you want daddy?"

"Just wondering if you've seen your mother?"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Did you try the tramps room?"

Brock's anger flared up. "You do NOT speak about your mother that way!"

Cheyenne jumped up from her chair and got into her father's face. "What am I supposed to think? She slept and got herself pregnant by a married man! Didn't you two think of the consequences? How much it was going to hurt everyone?"

Brock sighed. He knew she was right. They didn't really worry about what would happen after. Brock only thought of how much he loved Reba and how much he had wanted her. Her being in his arms just felt right. "Cheyenne, your mother and I are very sorry for what we have done. We realize how much this is hurting everyone but I love your mother and she is willing to give me another chance and I'm going to take it."

Cheyenne started crying and she went over to sit on her bed. "I don't want to go through this again. You two fighting all the time. What's gonna happen when you get bored and decide to leave...again. Dad...you have no idea how hurt mom was when you left. I heard her crying at night. It broke my heart to see her like that. She tried to act like everything was fine but I know it was killing her inside. I'm still angry at her by all this, getting pregnant and inviting you back in with open arms but I also don't want her to go through all that she went through when you left. I can't stand to see her like that."

Brock walked over to her and sat down. He wrapped an arms around her but Cheyenne only shook it away. "I feel terrible for what I have done to your mother. I hate myself for leaving her. I love your mother and I am going to make it up to her."

Cheyenne shook her head and went back to the computer. "You will have to forgive me if that doesn't make me feel any better. You may say that but you could change your mind. Come on Van." she said grabbing his hand. "Let's go check out these apartments."

Brock left for Reba's room as soon as Van and Cheyenne left. He really wanted to talk to her. Not only about what he said to Cheyenne and to tell Reba he was here for the long run but to ask about all that did happened after he left. He entered her room to find nothing. He was about to leave when he saw the door to her bathroom opened and he heard a little noise coming through it. Walking in he saw Reba enjoying a bubble bath. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaning back against the wall. She looked so peaceful at that moment and so beautiful to Brock. Brock stood there leaning against the door frame just smiling and watching her.

Reba thought she felt someone watching her and she opened her eyes to see Brock standing in the doorway. She smiled and he crossed the room to kneel down next to her. "I would think it would take longer to talk to Barbara Jean."

Brock shook his head. "She didn't want to speak to me at all. I tried but...anyway, she kicked me out."

Reba nodded. "Ah. I suppose you want to stay here?"

Brock shifted so he was sitting cross-legged next to the tub and sighed. "Well I..."

Reba chuckled. "Brock, I don't mind you staying here. Besides, I don't want you staying at some cheap motel anyway. I want you here where I can call you and you can be at my side in moments notice if I needed you."

Brock smiled and took her soupy hand into his and kissed it. "I will be by your side whenever you need me. I will never leave your side if you want."

Reba chuckled awkwardly. "Never leave my side huh? That might get a little annoying."

"Only if you want me there. When you don't want me there just tell me to go away."

Reba smiled. "Go away." Brock sighed and started to act like he was going to leave even though he knew she was kidding. Reba put her hand on his arm to stop him. "I was only messin with ya. Stay."

He sat back down and silence filled the bathroom. Brock really wanted to speak with her about what she felt when he left. This subject was always a sensitive one to bring up. Reba always hated to appear weak to others. She always had to act tough when things went a little crazy around them. "Things with Cheyenne and Van didn't go well?"

She shook her head. A tear escaped her eye and landed in the soapy water. "I yelled at Cheyenne and then she said that Van and her were going to look for a place of their own."

"How they gonna do that with no money?"

Reba shrugged and Brock could see the mask of toughness come back to her face. "Don't know. Not my problem." she said rising up out of the tub and grabbing a towel that hung on the rack.

Brock went up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I know your upset Reba. Everything will be fine. They will come around."

Reba nodded and Brock brought his lips down onto hers. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His kiss always sent shivers from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. She suddenly felt his hands on the top of her towel and was pulling it away from her body. She pushed him away and wrapped the towel back around her. "Not right now."

Brock nodded and followed her into the room. Reba dropped her towel and grabbed her robe off the back of the closet door, then slipped it on. Brock smiled. "Now how do you expect me to just stop when you walk around naked in front of me?"

He wrapped his arms around her and Reba smiled. "You came in here yourself." Reba paused for a moment. Enjoying the feel of his arms. She sighed. "We have to tell Kyra and Jake.

"Tell us what?" Reba and Brock froze when they heard the voice. Brock let go of Reba and they both turned around to see Kyra and Jake in the doorway. Kyra looked angry and Jake just stood there smiling, without a clue. "Does this have anything to do with Van and Cheyenne leaving?"

Reba sighed. Of course they had to tell the kids now. She forced a smile and motioned towards the bed. "Will you two sit down please. Your father and I have something to tell you." Kyra looked to her mother and then her father, who was looking down at his shoes. Kyra was hesitent at first, she was afraid of what they were going to say but she sat down anyway. Jake had no problem. He happily sat next to his sister and looked to his parents.

"Well..." said Kyra a little impatient.

Reba looked to Brock. She had no clue how to start this. She wasn't sure how either of them were going to take it but she was for sure Kyra wasn't going to take it well. "You see, your father and I..." Reba took a breath. She didn't want them to act like Cheyenne. "Were..."

Brock wrapped his arms around Reba. "Your mother and I are getting back together."

Kyra froze and Jake just shrugged and smiled. "Cool. I'm gonna go play my new video game." Reba didn't know what to say. That was a little to calm but then again, this was Jake. Give him a video game, pizza, or something gross to look at and he is a happy boy.

However Kyra just sat there. Collecting her thoughts for a moment. "Dad, can I talk to mom alone for a moment." Confused he nodded and left.

Reba sat down next to Kyra. "What is it you want to talk about sweetie?"

She sighed and she turned to her mother. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you and dad getting back together? Why are you going to put yourself through this again? We all saw how you were when he left."

Reba smiled a little. "I love your dad and he loves me. We are going to make this work. He promised me that he was going to try this time. It's different now."

"How can you be so sure?"

Reba hugged her daughter. "I know but it will be different. Just trust me on this. Your dad's not going anywhere this time. I'm not gonna let him." Reba chuckled and Kyra hugged her mom back. Reba bit her lip as she decided in her head whether or not to tell her about the baby. Now was a good a time as any. "Kyra, there's something else I have to tell you." Kyra looked up from her hug. "Your gonna have a new brother or sister soon."

"You're pregnant?" Reba nodded and smiled but Kyra didn't. "Is this the reason dad left Barbara Jean?"

"No honey. I told you we love each other. Even if there wasn't a baby we would still be together."

"I just want you to be happy mom."

"I am happy." Kyra smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Kyra left the room and shortly after that Brock came in. Reba was still sitting on the bed in the same spot. Brock sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I told Jake about the baby."

"I told Kyra."

"How did she take it?"

"Ok. She was worried you might leave again. She said she doesn't want for me to feel that way again and to tell you the truth, I'm not up for it." Reba turned to face him. "I don't want you to leave again Brock. I don't think I could take that."

"I thought we went over this already. I thought everything was fine."

Reba ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. The tears were coming back again. "Brock, I'm sorry but I'm just so afraid. When you left me I couldn't get out of bed for a week. I would cry myself to sleep and then when you told me about Barbara Jean and you marrying her because she's pregnant, it killed me. I may have seemed all right but seeing you and her together in my house would tear me apart inside some more. Just the thought of her with you, you kissing her, and telling her you love her. It tore me up Brock." Reba stood and stood in front of him. "You can't blame me for having doubts."

Brock nodded and stood up to hug her. "I know. I haven't given you any reason to trust me but please believe that I love you. I am sorry I made you feel that way. I promise you I will never make you feel that way again." He took his face in her hands. "I love you Reba Nell Hart and as I told you earlier you have me for life."

He kissed her and then she smiled. Reba backed up against the door shutting it and reaching behind her to lock it. "We don't want any interruptions now do we?" Brock smiled and brought her into a kiss.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Reba awoke a couple of hours later to see that it was dark out already. She smiled and turned to find the other side of her bed empty and cold. She sat up a little to see if Brock was still in the room but he was no where in sight. She hopped out of bed and slipped into her silk robe that hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Reba almost had her hand on the door knob when the door to her bedroom opened and Brock came through it. Reba was about to go into panic mode there. She was still so afraid Brock was going to walk out on her any second.

Brock smiled as he saw her awake. "Sleep ok?"

Reba nodded but yawned a bit. Chuckling Brock grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the bedroom. 'It was a good thing she put her robe on.' Brock wouldn't let go of her until they got to the bottom of the stairs. He then took out a black piece of fabric from his back pocket and without saying a word, proceeded to tie it around her eyes.

"Brock...what in the world...?"

Brock smiled and took her hands into his. "Just hold on a moment." Brock then begun to lead her slowly towards the door to the backyard. He stopped only a moment to open the doors. Reba shivered as she felt the cool breeze. The silk robe she wore was not helping against the cold. Brock led her though the doors and out onto the concrete area. Brock let go to close the doors.

"Brock are you going to tell me what the hell your doin?"

Brock smiled again and slowly removed the blind fold from her eyes. Reba's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears at the sight before her. Brock had laid out a thick blanket in their backyard. Candle were carefully spread out, soft music was playing, and there was a small picnic on the blanket. Reba could not believe Brock had did all this. This really wasn't the Brock she divorced a little over a year ago. The only time he had ever done anything this romantic was during their first valentine's as man and wife. This was all to much. Now the hormones were kickin in because soon her eyes were gushing with tears. She turned to Brock and bought him into a hug. She gave him a slight peck on the lips as she begun to let go. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "This..." she said turning to jester towards the picnic. "Is to much."

Brock smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Nothing is to much for you."

Reba shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry but I'm really not used to all this. What happened to the Brock Hart I divorced over a year ago?"

Brock let go of her and turned her towards him. He took her hands in his and kissed the top of them. "I told you that I was going to change. I'm sorry for everything and for making you feel the way I did and breaking up this family. I'm doing this because I want to show you I love you and that I am a changed man."

Reba couldn't say anything because when Brock said his small speech Reba's eyes were gushing tears again. Brock chuckled and cupped the sides of her face and used his thumbs to wip away her tears.

"Come on." he said letting his hand fall into hers once again. He pulled her towards the blanket but she wouldn't budge. Brock turned to her confused.

"Now, before I say anything I want you to know how terribly romantic it is and Iove that you did all this for me but..." Reba bit her lip she really didn't want to spoil the mood but..."It's a little cold out and just standing here I'm quite cold now. This robe doesn't really keep me warm."

Brock's hand rose in the air and he smacked himself right on the forehead. This was a bad idea. Reba could catch a cold. It couldn't be good for the baby. "Your right. I wasn't thinking. You go on inside, I'll clean this up."

Reba frowned a bit. She still wanted the picnic. "Can't we just move the picnic inside?"

Brock smiled. "Absolutely. You go in on the couch. I'll bring the stuff in." Reba shook her head and began to help him. Brock stopped her just before she was about to pick up the basket of food. "No." he said firmly. "You go inside and I will clean up. I don't want you to get sick."

Reba nodded and turned to go inside. As Reba walked into the house the heat quickly spread through her body. She sighed as she grabbed a blanket and settled onto the couch. She suddenly realized how quiet it was and wondered where the kids were. Brock had mentioned Cheyenne and Van going to look at apartments. They were probably still out. It was a little early for Kyra and Jake to go to sleep. She thought about going upstairs to check ot see if they were up there when Brock walked in through the patio door. Reba crained her neck to see Brock walking into the kitchen to pu a few things away. "Where's Kyra and Jake?" Reba yelled to him.

"Their upstairs. Kyra is making sure he stays up there for the night to give us some privacy. I made sure they had dinner and no need to worry, it wasn't any fast food."

Reba smiled and shook her head. Brock walked into the living room with a tray carrying two glasses, a bottle of sparkling grape juice, and from the looks of it strawberries, her favorite fruit. Brock set the tray down and took a seat right next to Reba. He smiled towards her as he poored her a generous amount of grape juice and handed it to her, then proceeding to pour some for himself. He then sat back as he watched her sip her juice. Reba, despite knowing Brock for about twenty three years and being married for twenty of them, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

She finally couldn't take it. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He smiled and took her hand that was resting in her lap. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I can't believe you gave me another chance. I wouldn't have forgiven me." He said lowering his head to stair at his hand holding hers.

Reba put a small smile on her face and replied, "Well, how that you mention it..." Brock's eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at Reba. "I'm kidding Brock. Your to hard on yourself. Yes you did me wrong but I do believe people should get a second chance. It's going to take some time Brock, to really make this work and I do want this to work." Brock smiled and kissed her hand that he was still holding. "Now I want to try one of these gorgeous lookin strawberries." Reba took one from the tray and bit into it. A moan escaped from her mouth.

Meanwhile Brock was being ridiculous and becoming jealous that a strawberry made her moan like that.

Reba turned to Brock and shoved the strawberry in his face. "Try this." Brock tightened his mouth and shook his head. Reba rolled her eyes. "Come on Brock, quit acting like Van when Cheyenne is forced to give him medicine.

Brock smiled and opened his mouth to let Reba give him some of her strawberry.

A little white later Cheyenne and Van walked into the house through the back door. They were discussing a couple of apartments they saw when they saw Brock and Reba sitting on the couch laughing and feeding each other. Cheyenne wanted to be angry at them. She wanted to be angry at them for sitting there, laughing and having a good time while Barbara Jean was off somewhere probably crying but to be honest, as she looked towards her parents, their love for each other seemed to fill the room. She watched as her mother and father wrapped around each other and snuggled together.

Cheyenne felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to her husband. "They seem to be happy Cheyenne." Cheyenne just nodded. "This may work. Just look at them."

Cheyenne looked towards her parents again and it seemed more evident now then ever of their love. Them just sitting there you could tell how much they loved each other, it was just the way they held one another. "I can see that Van. I am just a little worried that my dad is going to hurt my mom again. I don't want her going through that again. Then there's Barbara Jean who is going through it. I can only imagine how terribel she feels. I mean to find your husband is going back to his ex-wife and to find out she's pregnant."

Van sighed and wrapped his arms around Cheyenne and pulled her closer. "I know the situation is a bad one Cheyenne but Barbara Jean is strong, she will move on and I don't see Mr. H going anywhere this time. I don't think he would do tha to your mom again."

Cheyenne turned to Van, her face now full of anger. "He did it again but only to Barbara Jean! Who's to say he won't do it a third time."

"It's not gonna happen. I really think your dad wants this to work this time. I know it's hard to trust your dad but think of your mom. She has really good judgment on a lot of things. Don't you think if your dad wasn't willing she wouldn't have taken him back?"

Cheyenne sighed and thought about what Van said. He was right, her mother wouldn't have let her dad back in if he wasn't serious. She prayed that her dad didn't hurt her mom again. Her mom must trust her dad so she was going to have to too. Cheyenne and Van snuck into the livingroom quietly, just in case they were asleep. Their eyes were closed but Cheyenne and Van still weren't sure. They snuck up the stairs and figured they would talk to them in the morning.

Brock awoke when he heard a creak. His head turned to the stairs and he just saw Van and Cheyenne disappear around the corner. Brock shifted a little, careful not to wake Reba, she sure went to sleep fast, despite her nap, she must have been completely tired. Brock looked down at the sleeping red head and smiled. She looked like an angel. His hand slipped from her hand and down to her stomach. Through the thin fabric of her robe he could definately feel that her stomach was slightly thicker. He was really excited about this child. He wanted him or her more than anything. He knew what he did to Barbara Jean was wrong but he couldn't help but love Reba so much. They had been through so much together, he can't throw that away. He was stupid the first time. He hated himself for what he did and he hated that one night with Barbara Jean had destroyed his marriage to Reba. His twenty year marriage. How could he have thrown away twenty years? That was all in the past now. They now needed to focus on the baby and working it out. Brock felt Reba move and for a moment he thought she had awoken but he looked down to realize she had only snuggled more into his embrace. He smiled and layed his head on hers and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next morning Reba awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She smiled as her nose carried her to the kitchen where Brock was standing by the stove and was putting eggs onto a plate. Brock turned with two plates in his hands and smiled when he saw Reba standing in the kitchen entrance. "Sit." he said gesturing towards the table. Reba sat down and Brock set before her a plate of eggs, bacon, fruit, and toast. She mumbled a thank you and began eating.

"Orange juice or milk?" he asked setting down his own plate. Brock chuckled when he heard orange juice through a mouth full of eggs and toast. He poured a generous amount of juice for the both of them and set one of them before her.

Reba swallowed the rest of the food that was in her mouth and smiled. "You know, a girl could get used to this."

They ate but not in silence. They mainly talked about the baby. Reba mentioned she needed to make an appointment to see one. They talked name and where they would put the baby once he or she arrived. If Cheyenne and Van did move out, of course the baby would take their room but Reba hoped they didn't and they would put the baby in with them. They received their answer a half hour later when they were putting their breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and Cheyenne and Van walked into the kitchen.

Their conversation came to a halt when Cheyenne and Van took the two stool seats in front of them. Reba didn't know what was coming but she braced herself for yelling. What she heard come from her daughters mouth surprised her.

"Were sorry mom. For everything we said yesterday."

Van interrupted his wife quickly to add, "Well, actually honey you said all that stuff."

Cheyenne glared and hit her husband. Van mumbled a sorry. "Anyway, I really had no right to call you all those names. I saw how you and dad are together and I realize that you two really want to make it work this time. Please accept my apology."

Reba's eyes filled with tears and she practically ran around the counter to bring her daughter into a tight hug. After a couple of minutes Reba finally let go. She stroked her hair a bit and held back a few tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you sweetie. It makes me feel better knowing your happy for me." She smiled at both of them and saw Van open his arms for a hug. Reba held up her hand. "I'm ok." Van slowly let his arms down and frowned. Reba saw this and rolled her eyes. "Oh come here." Van smiled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Reba's eyes bugged out and her breath became a little short. "Van...your going to break my spine."

Van let go of her quickly. "Sorry Mrs. H."

Cheyenne wanted to say something but hesitated a little. Reba noticed. "Something you wanted to say?"

Cheyenne nodded and began. "At first we wanted to move out because we were mad at you two but Van and I got to talking last night and..." She looked towards her husbend and he just nodded for her to continue. "We think we should still move out."

Reba's eyes widened. "No way. Your staying." she said firmly.

"Mom with the new baby coming and all we think it would be better. You would have more room for the baby."

Reba stood firm and shook her head. "No. Your father and I discussed this. The baby will be staying in our room. Now your not moving out until your ready. Now that's final."

Cheyenne nodded. Her best bet was to not say anything anymore. Red was gettin in a mood and combine her angry mood with hormones and it wouldn't be pretty. Reba smiled and nodded. Everything was going as it should.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

It has been a few months since everyone found out of Reba's pregnancy. Things have been a little calm since then, except for a scare they had. When Reba was five months pregnant she almost fell in the supermarket from pain. She was rushed to the hospital. She was ok but she was put on bed rest for the last four months. The last doctor's visit they went to Reba was finally convinced by Brock to find out the sex of the baby, a boy! Brock was excited but no one could be more excited than Van. When they told the family the sex of the baby, Van's smile widened, he stood, put his fists to his sides, puffed out his chest and did a manly kind of walk around the living room while saying in a deep voice, "I can feel the testosterone shifting." That comment surprised everyone; they were surprised he knew what testosterone was and that he used it correctly in a sentence. Everyone laughed at it though.

Things with Barbara Jean weren't improving, two weeks after Brock left, he was served divorce papers. He knew that would be coming of course. That wasn't a surprise. It was the fact that she wouldn't talk to him. He couldn't blame her but he wanted to apologize and she never gave any indication that she was listening. The only time he heard anything about her was through her lawyer. Brock hated the fact that she wouldn't talk to him. Every time he went to pick up Henry, the only other person there was the nanny. The only time he did see Barbara Jean was when they had meetings with their lawyers and even then she wouldn't look at him. He begged and pleaded with her to forgive him but she always stayed silent.

It was a beautiful Mary day when Brock walked into his home. Van and Cheyenne were sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Jake and Elizabeth. Kyra was sitting quietly doing her homework in the chair. Everyone looked up when the door slammed shut. "How is she?"

Van laughed sarcastically a little and gave him thumbs up. "Oh she's great. Thanks for getting her that bell by the way. She has been such a delight all day!"

Brock rolled his eyes. "You know this is hard on her. She hates being in bed all the time."

Van snorted. "Then how did she get pregnant?" Cheyenne immediately slapped Van for that comment. He mumbled a sorry.

"Thank you Cheyenne." said Brock as he walked over to the vacant chair and sat down. "Now come on guys she isn't that bad." They all gave him you've got to be kidding me look, even Elizabeth had a funny look on her face even though she was just a baby. Brock had to give in. "All right! She's driven me nuts. Brock this is no the right kind of toppings I wanted. You got the wrong kind. I've changed my mind I want this and this and this. Brock can you make waffles instead of pancakes this morning and she tells me all this after I get it or make it!" Brock sighed. "I'll tell you all now, I'll be happy when this baby finally shows up. When did you last hear from her?"

Van shrugged. "Couple of hours ago."

Brock's eyes widened and he shot up from the chair and walked towards the stairs. "And you didn't think to check on her?"

Van head his head down in shame and shook it. "We didn't want to risk it."

Brock let out a huge frustrated sigh and practically ran upstairs to see how she was doing He opened the bedroom door to find Reba sitting up in bed, a magazine in her lap, and she was fast asleep. He quietly shut the door and went over to the opposite side of the bed. He tried hard not to wake her as he scooted up close to her. He laid a hand and kissed her swollen stomach, then kissed her on the cheek.

Reba jolted awake when she felt his lips on her cheek. She smiled when she saw Brock. "Hey. How'd it go?" she asked meaning his meeting with Barbara Jean and her lawyer.

Brock shrugged. "Same old, same old. She just sat there quietly. She didn't really listen to me at all."

Reba nodded. She knew Brock was trying his hardest to square things away with Barbara Jean but she also knew how Barbara Jean felt. When she was divorcing Brock there were many times she just didn't want to talk or see him at all. Of course that couldn't happen. They had three children together. She wanted to make it easier on the kids. Brock's voice broke her train of thought.

"The final divorce papers will be in soon."

Reba didn't seem surprised. She knew the process. "How soon?" she asked.

"Couple of weeks."

She nodded and sighed. She was tired but not tired tired. She was tired of sitting in bed and tired of all this stuff going on with Barbara Jean. She knew she was being selfish but that's just the way she felt.

"How's he been today?" Brock asked while caressing her stomach.

Reba shrugged. "He kick's me to much. I think he's going to be like Kyra."

Brock chuckled. "I wouldn't mind. Kyra is strong, independent, smart, and…"

"Stubborn and a huge pain in the butt." Reba added quickly.

Brock nodded. "Yup. Just like her mother.

Reba glared. "Excuse me?"

"What? Don't tell me that's the first time you've heard that?"

Reba face softened and she shook her head.

Brock smiled and held his arm open so Reba could scoot into his embrace. She sank into his arms and felt immediately relaxed. Her eyes were closed and she felt the soft caress across her stomach from Brock's hand. She was ready to fall asleep again. That's basically all she did anymore, sleep and read. She couldn't help herself to the bathroom and she couldn't eat downstairs with her family. Brock always made her dinner and sat with her while she ate but that was before anyone else ate.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

Reba opened her eyes and turned her head. Thinking for a moment she responded with, "I want to eat downstairs tonight."

Brock glanced at her with a worried look on his face. "Reba, are you sure you want to do that? I meant he baby…"

"Brock I know all about the baby ok. I know there's a risk being on my feet but I'm not going to be on my feet. You've been carrying me around. I can eat mine on the couch." Reba gave puppy dog eyes that she was always good at and that usually led to getting what she wanted. "Come on Brock. I'll be right on the couch I hate being up here while ya'll are downstairs talking and chattering it up."

Brock sighed. He tried to resist her big blue eyes but he never could. "All right. You should be ok with just sitting on the couch." Reba smiled and gave him a pretty heated kiss on the lips. Brock didn't mind this but he had to stop now because of course they would not be able to continue. Brock pulled away but Reba tried to pull him closer. "Reba you know we cannot continue with this."

Reba nodded and sighed in disappointment. About a minute later she perked up a bit and held her arms out to him. "Take me downstairs my personal express train."

Brock gave her a sly smile because of her silly comment. Brock got up and walked around the bed, he slowly pulled her into his arms and walked downstairs. Once in the living room Brock stopped at the couch to where Van was sprawled out on the couch. "Van…" said Brock.

"Hmmm?" he asked without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Van could you please sit in one of the chairs?"

Van scrunched up his eyebrows together and asked, "Why?"

"Please Van." said Reba getting a little short of breath even though she hadn't even walked downstairs or anything.

Van's head snapped up and he quickly moved and straightened up the couch pillows for Reba. "Anything I can get you Mrs. H?"

Reba smiled. "Not hanks Van."

He nodded and sat down in one of the chairs.

Brock laid Reba down gently and propped her feet up with one of the pillows. "I'm going to start dinner." said Brock as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Already taking care of Mr. H."

Brock turned to Van shocked. "You guys cooked?"

Van nodded and then saw Reba's look and shook his head. "Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake went to get Chinese."

Reba's eyes practically danced when she heard Van say Chinese. She loved Chinese, a lot more now since she's been pregnant. Just as Van had said that, Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake walked through the front door with two paper bags. Reba sniffed the air as the smell of the yummy food floated her way.

Cheyenne smiled when she saw her mom downstairs. "Hey mom, feeling better today?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "I feel much better now that I'm out of that room. I'm sick of being in bed all the time."

"But mom you…"

"Have to be. I know. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this child's life but I'm tired of being cooped up in that room all day all alone."

Cheyenne patted her mother's back in sympathy. "Don't worry mom. That baby will be here in no time. Then you'll wish you had all that time to spend in bed."

Reba nodded in agreement. Cheyenne went into the kitchen to get the dinner plates and brought them in to set on the dinning room table. Reba scrunched up her nose and thought for a moment before saying, "Come eat over here with me."

Everyone looked at her strange. Reba never liked anyone eating in the living room. "Mom, you never let us…"

Reba nodded. "Eat in the living room. I know but I want you all to eat with me. I feel lonely over here."

"Mom, we will be right at the table. "

"I know but it would be really nice to eat together. Unless you want _me_ to come to the table." She said starting to get up.

"No!" everyone said at once.

Cheyenne grabbed the plates from the table and set them on the coffee table. Kyra came in from the kitchen and forks and gently laid them next to the plates. Cheyenne dished out the food and Brock took his position as Reba's new foot stool. He didn't mind of course. The only thing he did have to watch out for was when he would mess with her feet. That was her most ticklish spot and when he tried to get a laugh out of her by tickling them, al he received was a tick in the stomach.

They were all laughing and carrying on when Reba felt a sharp pain in her side. She made a wince, which Brock noticed immediately.

"You ok?" he asked

Reba nodded only because the pain went away as soon as it had come. Reba didn't think about the pain again and she put her plate aside and demanded desert. Brock nodded and brought out a bowl of her favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip. Reba had just taken a small bite when she felt the sudden need to use the bathroom. She set her ice cream aside.

"Something wrong with the ice cream?"

Reba shook her head. "Bathroom."

Brock nodded and set his plate of rice on the table. Brock then head a gasp come from Reba. Joking he said, "What happened? Went to the bathroom already."

Brock laughed until Reba looked up to Brock with a look of panic on her face. She shook her head and said in a panicky voice. "My water broke."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and slice filled the room.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Everyone just sat in silence and in shock for a moment. When they finally realized what Reba had said everyone went into panic mode. Reba then clutched her stomach and said what everyone was thinking. "It's too early." Tears of pain and sadness came to Reba's eyes at the thought. She didn't want to lose this child.

Meanwhile everyone was scrambling to their feet, their half eaten food left behind. Brock was at Reba's side in an instant and was picking her up into his arms. He ran as fast as he could to the car and put Reba in the back with Cheyenne who was trying to comfort her mother. Kyra hoped into the front with her father. Van would be staying behind with Jake and Elizabeth and would be called later once they knew anything.

Brock drove almost like a madman to the hospital. He couldn't drive completely crazy either because of Reba in the back. She was already hitting the back of his seat because of his driving.

Once arriving at the hospital Brock pulled in and hurried over to Reba's door. He quickly, once again, pulled her into his arms and he ran in through the emergency room doors.

When he ran in he must have looked like a madman because the nurse behind the counter jumped a little and a child with an ice pack to his head eyes widened and he clutched to his mother for dear life.

Brock turned to the nurse and ran up there. The nurse then saw the pregnant woman in his arms and her face softened into a smile.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?"

Brock tried to catch his breath. "My….wife…pregnant…water broke."

The nurse just smiled like it was ok. "Sir, you should just calm down. Woman go into labor all the time. Now, I need you to fill these out." She said setting a clip board and pen on the counter.

Brock shook his head. "You do not understand. It's too early. She's only seven months…"

Brock didn't get to continue because the nurse had immediately called a doctor in and demanded a wheel chair.

A male orderly brought a wheel chair around and Brock set Reba in it and she was quickly wheeled to a room.

By the time Reba was set up the room the contractions were very close. Brock was pacing the room Reba was in. Reba was, of course, laying on the bed. She was trying to control her breathing but it was becoming very difficult. She didn't know what was going to happen. She really didn't want to think about it.

Finally the doctor arrived. He was checking out her chart and Brock immediately stopped pacing the floor.

The doctor looked up toward Reba and a look of sadness came across his face. "Unfortunately there is nothing we can do to stop it from being born…"

"My son." Said Brock with an angry tone

The doctor confused turned to Brock. "Excuse me?"

"It's a boy, a child, my child. Not an it. You go me?"

The doctor nodded nervously and turned to Reba to avoid the angry gaze of Brock. "Now what we have to do is take Reba in for a cesarean."

Reba swallowed the lump in her throat and trying to hold back tears she asked, "What will happen to the baby?"

"He could be perfectly healthy and he could be fine but there is also the chance that he will need to be put on a machine to help his breathing. There could be so many problems associated with a pre-mature birth. That's all I can really tell you for now. We really will not know anything until we get the baby out. Right now, we need to get Mrs. Hart into the room where we will perform the cesarean."

Reba nodded and she squeezed Brock's hand which had found its way into hers as the doctor continued talking.

"The nurse will be in soon to take you in."

As soon as the doctor left Reba broke down into tears. Brock did the best he could to comfort her. "The baby is going to be all right. Don't worry."

Reba didn't say anything at all. She just sat there, tears running down her cheeks, and her thoughts carrying her to somewhere else. She didn't know what she would do if she lost this child. Was God trying to punish her for what she did with Brock? Her affair with him. Breaking up his marriage. Why would God take his anger out on an innocent child?

A few minutes later the nurse had come in to take Reba way. The doctor told Brock it would be best if he stayed in the waiting room with the rest of his family.

He didn't agree to it but he didn't argue it either. He kissed Reba on the forehead and headed towards the waiting room to talk to his children.

Cheyenne and Kyra were sitting in chairs, quietly sitting, nervously waiting for news. As soon as they saw their dad enter the room, they jumped from their chairs.

"What's going on dad?" asked Cheyenne in a shaky voice.

"They have to give her a c-section. The doctor said the baby could be fine but there is also the possibility of him not being able to breath on his own. He said that they will know once they get him out."

Silent tears ran down Cheyenne's face and they all hugged. From that moment they just sat and waited for the doctor.

A few minutes after her dad told them the news, Cheyenne had made the break to call Van and tell him. He practically broke down from the news. He couldn't see anything happening to his little brother. Yes, little brother. To him, Mrs. H was like a mother to him. She took him in when his parents kicked him out and she has been taking care of him ever since. He couldn't bare anything happening to either one of them.

Van hung up the phone after his conversation with Cheyenne. He quickly wiped the tear that dared to escape his eye as he had heard the news. He walked back into the living room where Jake and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch.

Jake looked up when he saw the tall football player enter and sit in one of the chairs next to the TV. "What's going on?"

Van smiled. "Everything's going to be ok." He didn't want to lie to the boy but he didn't want him to know that something serious could happen to both his mother and his little brother.

Jake of course didn't believe Van. He was never good at lying. "Tell me the truth, please."

Van paused before he began. "Now Jake, something could happen to your mom and little brother but you don't need to worry because the doctor is going to fix them both up and they will be fine."

Jake again didn't believe Van but he didn't say anything more. They just sat in silence staring at the TV, never really watching what was on.

Everyone's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Van was the first up and out of his seat. He opened the door to see non other than Barbara Jean standing there.

"Barbara Jean…what are you doing here?"

Van could tell she was nervous because she wouldn't look at him. "Umm…is Brock here. I need to speak with him."

Van shook his head. "No…he's at the hospital with Mrs. H."

Barbara Jean's head snapped up at the word hospital. "What happened?" her voice full of concern.

"Mrs. H went into pre-mature labor."

Barbara Jean's eyes widened. "Is she going to be ok?"

Van shrugged. "I don't know. Cheyenne called and said they had to get the baby out through a cesarsiany or something."

"Cesarean?"

"Yeah…that's it."

Barbara Jean didn't say anything more. She just left the house and headed towards the hospital. She knew it was probably inappropriate but she had to talk to Brock and Reba. It was important.

She walked through the hospital and up to the maternity ward. She saw Cheyenne and Kyra sitting on a couple of chairs. Brock was by the window, just staring out at nothing.

"Brock?" He turned sharply to the voice behind him. "Can we talk in private?" she asked motioning to Kyra and Cheyenne.

Brock wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her. He didn't want a scene and he wasn't quite sure if she was going to yell or not. "Barbara Jean…I don't know…"

"Please…I really know it's not the time or the place but it's quite important. I promise you I am not going to yell at your or anything. Just please. Five minutes."

Brock sighed and took a moment. He nodded soon after and turned to Cheyenne and Kyra. "Girls, why don't you go to the cafeteria and get yourself something to drink?"

Cheyenne nodded and she dragged Kyra away who wasn't moving an inch but just staring at Barbara Jean and daring her to start anything.

Once they were gone Barbara Jean and Brock were in silence for a few minutes. Barbara Jean was the first to break it. "Is she going to be ok?"

He shrugged turning towards the window again. "I don't know.

"The baby?" she managed to get out.

Brock turned at the mention of his child. "Why do you ask? Are hoping something will…?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Of course not. I wouldn't want that for anyone." She sighed and took a few steps towards him. "Look I'm sorry ok. You were right." Brock turned to her shocked. "I was wrong. We were not working." She took a couple more steps towards him. "I have been seeing someone, a professional, to talk to about all this. Everything that has been happening this past year. Not just with you and Reba but with us. All the fighting and arguing. He has been opening my eyes to a lot of things that I have never really thought of."

"And what's that."

A tear escaped her eye. "That you never really loved me."

Brock's felt so much sympathy for her. He reached towards her but she pulled back. "BJ, that's not…"

Barbara Jean shook her head. "No it is. Your marriage to Reba was never truly over. I was just an escape for you, for all the problems you were currently having with her. You have to admit Brock that if I hadn't gotten pregnant you would have gone back to her. If I hadn't decided to "pursue" you then you two would have worked things out." She stopped for a moment before her emotions ran wild with her and she dabbed her eyes with a tissue she took out of her purse. "I do love you Brock. Know that. I will get over this. Don't you worry about me." She then put the tissue back into her purse and composed herself. "Now, I better get going. I thought of talking with Reba but I think it would be best if I just stayed away for a while. Of course you can see Henry and talk to him whenever you want but for now I have to stay away. It's best for everyone."

Brock understood what she was saying and before he could say anything more, she gave him one last smile and left the hospital.

Brock couldn't believe it was over between him and Barbara Jean but he had to admit she was right. He didn't love her like he wanted. He would have worked things out with Reba and they would go on together. Now, that was all in the past. He had a second chance now.

"Mr. Hart?"

He turned sharply to see the doctor standing in the waiting room. Cheyenne and Kyra were just coming back and they immediately went to their father's side. Brock hadn't even realized how long they have been waiting. The time went by pretty quick for him.

"Well?" Brock asked waiting for the doctor to continue.

The doctor looked down to his feet and looked up towards him once more. He stepped aside from the entrance to the ward and said, "Why don't you go see."

Brock really the doctor would just tell him but he ran to Reba's room. He opened the door and the sight before him almost made him weep.

Reba was sitting up in bed looking well and in her arms was a small squirming child. Reba smiled as she saw her family enter. She motioned for them to join her. "Come see."

Brock immediately went to her side with Cheyenne and Kyra in tow. He moved the little blue blanket and saw Reba's blue eyes staring up at him. Brock's heart practically melted because when he moved the blanket his little boy had grabbed a hold of his finger. He smiled as he looked on. He saw ten fingers, ten toes, and a little fuzzy mess of red hair on his head. He was gorgeous.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Cheyenne looking curiously down at her new baby brother.

Reba smiled. They had decided on the name a long time ago. "Matthew David." Reba looked down at her child once more. How could she doubt her Lord? She wasn't being punished. When she looked into this child's eyes she could tell he was truly a beloved gift of God.

The End

Epilogue: Reba and Brock were married soon after his divorce was final. Matthew grew up to be a very healthy little boy. Reba couldn't ask for anything more. She finally got her family back.

Barbara Jean was soon over Brock. She and Reba had a long talk and when they were finished Reba declared Barbara Jean her best friend, which she regretted immediately because BJ decided it was best to pull her into a bone crushing hug. Reba hasn't had the chance to keep her from her home since. Barbara Jean soon also got married again as well, to a wonderful man named Jack Morgan.


End file.
